


(even if you don't love me)

by Emeraldxoxo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Also fluff, Angst, F/M, and some steamy? makeout session, do you want to make out with kaito?, read this then lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/Emeraldxoxo
Summary: He was always exhausted, yet he made the effort, found the time, for you. [Kaito x Female Reader]





	

He was exhausted, there was no denying that. Whenever he came to visit you, he always collapsed in your arms the moment the door swung shut behind him. He would mumble something you could never quite make out against your breast, an apology of sorts before you helped him to your bed. It was always a task to wrestle Kaito out of his clothes, because his outfit was so bloody tight, but once you were able to get his restrictive clothes off, he’d pull you tight against his chest and fall asleep murmuring your name.

And you didn’t know what to do to help him. He had told you all about his adventures with Yuma and the plight against the Barians and against chaos in the Astral world. At first, you had been hard pressed to believe his fanciful tales, thinking of them nothing more than over-exaggerated tales he’d spin for you purely for entertainment but once you had met Yuma, you decided that you were foolish for doubting him.

Kaito was always trying to fix the world, make amends for his actions in the past and that of course led to a rather strained relationship between the two of you. Often he spent his free time with Haruto and his father, nothing you faulted him for of course, but Kaito was more than often busy with work, dealing with the parallel worlds and all the things that came with being a sort of, ambassador between the worlds. And of course, he was off saving the world every other week. Sometimes you wondered why he was with you, since he was far more invested in his work and family; sometimes you questioned you stayed with him when you could probably find happiness elsewhere.

But therein lied the contradiction, you loved him because of all his faults. Kaito was the kindest brother you had ever known, his love for Haruto was what initially drew you to him in the first place. He was fiercely protective of his friends and based on his tales you knew he would die for you and for his loved ones if he had to. And sometimes, he could be harsh with his words, in a way that occasionally pushed you to tears, but he would always find a way to apologise whether it came in the form of your favourite sweet or just a long hug while he muttered ‘I’m sorry” against your ear. Yes, sometimes you found it difficult to love Kaito, especially when he was at his most distant but either way, no matter how hard it could be, it was always worth it when he held you lovingly and wonderfully all at once.

You had been a shoddy duellist at best before you met Kaito and when he swooped in to duel in your place against the enemy of the week, you decided to get better. The next time you met him, you were able to assist him, even if it was by a marginal amount, and the smile he gave you afterwards seemed to make it all worth it.

You fiddled with you deck, shuffling through the Xyz monsters you had grown a certain fondness for, making use of the large leather chair in Kaito’s office. Haruto had flittered in earlier, and while you had fun entertaining your favourite person’s favourite person, sometimes Haruto would give you a strange look, as though you would take Kaito away from him. Either way, once Haruto was called away by Faker, you remained in Kaito’s office, waiting for him to finish up work. You’re not even sure what he was doing today but from the excited look on his face when he breezed through earlier, it was important and going well.

The door flew open to Kaito’s office and for a moment, you froze, holding your cards out like if an attacker was there the cards could be wielded as some form of a weapon. Although when you saw it was Kaito, you flushed a little and put your cards away. Kaito smirked, shutting the door behind him.

“And just what would you have done had I been anyone else?” he asked, teasingly, walking across the office to rest his palms on his desk to lean toward you.

“Fumble with my deck and duel them? Unless it was Yuma or Haruto, then I would have hugged them,” you teased back and Kaito rolled his eyes before leaning fully across his desk to kiss you. Lately, Kaito had been more affectionate towards you and although you adored the new found attention, you were wondering where the sudden change came from. You reached up to pull him closer, reveling in the way his eyes fluttered shut as you deepened the kiss. As the kissing grew more passionate, more heated and breath-taking, you stretched out of the chair to make kissing easier, though it was becoming clear that the desk the was real problem.

“____,” Kaito moaned against your mouth, his fingers tangling in your hair, shoving a mountain of papers off his desk to urge you across the surface. It took you a monumental effort to pull away from Kaito but the angry red line forming along both your hips and the slight throb from said location seemed to thank you for moving away. You hopped up onto the desk and slid across the waxy surface until your hips were flush with his.

His fingers once again find your hair, knotting in your locks, tugging you rough against him. His mouth found yours, desperately, seeking, like that of a dehydrated man who just found an oasis. His other hand is on your waist, warm and callous, slipping underneath the loose fabric of your t-shirt, eliciting a mewl from you. At first, you were unsure of what to do with your own hands as Kaito nearly turned your body into pliant putty under his skillful fingers but you eventually settled for sliding them around his waist.

His kisses grew sloppier, harder and just when you thought his intoxicating crisp peppermint scent wasn’t overwhelming enough, he deepened your kiss. The open mouthed kisses before were tame in comparison to the way Kaito’s tongue teased you.

“Kaito~” you moaned, in between kisses, his name falling like a mantra from your swollen lips. Your body tingled, delightfully and tauntingly all at once, blisteringly hot in your groin as you rolled your hips thrice, endeavouring to alleviate the buildup in your body. Kaito’s hard-on pressed against your throbbing sex, ready to push you down on his desk and fuck you silly.

Just as he began kissing his way down your neck, with your name falling off his silver-tongue after every kiss and bite, a loud knock at his office door broke the two of you apart. Kaito sighed, a bit more dramatically than you were used to, and brushed his fingers through your hair with a tender smile on his swollen lips.

“I’ll see you tonight, _____,” he told you, sincerely, “and we can continue where we left off?”

You nodded, though a part of you was feeling a little hollow after this encounter. Kaito had warned you when you started dating that his work and family would always come first (and although one day you had hoped to be a part of his family, you chose not to share that piece of information with him) and you had promised him that didn’t change how you felt about him. Of course, now, this late in the relationship, you wholly understood Kaito’s dedication to his family and nevertheless how endearing you found it, sometimes you couldn’t help but feel lonely.

He kissed you again, softly this time, a throb of love flooding you before he excused himself, his grey eyes lingering on you for a moment longer than necessary before his office door swung shut behind him. You sighed, rubbing your red lips.

* * *

A loud knock at your apartment door roused you from sleep and reluctantly, you forced yourself from your warm bed and wandered to the door. When Kaito’s arms slid around your waist, pulling you against him to drown you in his scent, you almost welcomed him home. You held onto him, your fingers grasping at the back of his jacket as you dragged him inside your apartment.

He muttered something about having to go on another world saving adventure in your ear as he led you back to your bed and you merely reassured him with kisses that you would always be here, waiting for him to return to you. Because, no matter how lonely things could get, how alone you could feel even when he was asleep in your bed, you would always love him.

(Even if a part of you wondered if he even loved you back.)

**Author's Note:**

> i am always a slut for Kaito. anyways, i might write some more x Reader with the good ol' moon man or maybe some self-indulgent self-inserts but either way, i hope you enjoyed making out with Kaito ;))) because i sure as hell had fun writing it


End file.
